She was my everything
by ninaorlea
Summary: Hydrangea et Lou étaient deux jeunes habitantes de l'Arche, seulement, leurs péchés les ont mené sur Terre. Confrontées à la réalité sordide et à la mort, elles apprendront à survivre ou même à revivre.


L'obscurité totale, les ténèbres et le noir complet sont les seules choses que je suis capable de distinguer. Le froid m'envahit lorsque mon dos heurte une surface inconfortable. Mes paupières sont closes mais je peux sentir l'agitation qui m'entoure et une main moite qui saisit la mienne. Petit à petit, les formes et les couleurs deviennent visibles alors que la drogue qui m'a mise dans cet état s'évapore de mes veines. Je suis assise négligemment, déposée à la "va-vite", entourée de personnes pour la plupart inconnues. À leurs visages, je sais qu'ils sont aussi déstabilisés que moi. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, mais je peux affirmer qu'à cette heure-ci, je ne suis pas censée être là, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ma place est dans une des cellules de l'Arche depuis des mois et elle le sera jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Tout le monde, même moi, savons pertinemment l'issue des sept mois d'enfermement qu'il me reste à tirer; je serais exécutée, mise à la dérive.

Je me tourne vers le propriétaire de la main qui comprime la mienne. Leah. Est-ce une blague ou un rêve ? Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux azurs me semblent pourtant bien réels. Lorsque ses orbes croisent les miennes, la pression sur mes doigts s'intensifie et ses mots me donnent la chair de poule.

 **"Nous allons tous mourir"**

C'est alors que je réalise l'ampleur de la situation. Nous sommes tous attachés sur des sièges, certains sont dans le même état drogué que moi et d'autres ont l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Je reconnais un visage; Lou. J'aimerais pouvoir l'atteindre mais elle ne me voit pas. La pièce est sombre, pas de fenêtres ou de sources de lumière directe et des secousses font trembler les parois et le sol. Soudain, les écrans jusqu'à présent noirs s'éclaircissent et la première chose que je vois est le visage du chancelier. Il porte l'habit obligatoire de l'Arche et regarde droit dans l'objectif. C'est à ce moment que la panique s'empare réellement de mon esprit.

 **"Chers habitants de l'Arche, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Il y a 97 ans, la Terre, notre maison a été dévasté par une guerre nucléaire, entraînant l'humanité à sa perte. Seul les habitants des stations spatiales misent en place par les grandes puissances mondiales ont survécu, fondant une seule et unique Colonie; l'Arche. Nos générations avaient pour seul but de faire en sorte que l'espèce humaine survive. Votre génération a elle pour objectif de nous rendre notre foyer. C'est pourquoi, le Conseil et moi avons envoyé 100 jeunes prisonniers de l'Arche sur Terre. Vous êtes l'espoir de la Colonie et elle, vous donne la chance d'effacer vos crimes, d'être gracié. Vous devez survivre, établir une connexion avec la Colonie. Pour cela, vous devez vous rendre au Mont Weather. Les natifs de la Terre et derniers humains vivant sur notre planète y ont laissé des vivres il y a 97 années. Les bracelets à vos poignets sont dorénavant votre seul lien avec l'espace, vous ne devez en aucun cas les enlever. Survivre est votre unique mission. Si les radiations dégagées par la guerre nucléaire ne présente plus aucun danger, la Colonie sera à vos côtés dans les plus brefs délais."**

L'air quitte mes poumons en même temps que l'écran redevient noir. Les cris, les pleurs résonnent et je réalise que je suis dans une navette. Ma tête se tourne dans la direction de Leah. Ses yeux sont fermés et elle tient ma main si fort que ses phalanges sont blanches. Je sais qu'elle a peur autant que moi. Ils nous ramènent à la maison. Je ne suis qu'une fille d'enseignante et de cuisinier, je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire partie du premier voyage.

Une secousse bien plus forte que les autres me propulse en avant. Leah a lâché ma main à cause du choc. Tout d'abord, une émotion nouvelle prend le dessus; de l'excitation, l'envie de découvrir un nouveau monde, un univers qui ne soit pas baigné dans le sang. Mais elle est vite remplacée par la peur alors que la navette rentre en collision avec ce qui semble être le sol.

Puis, revient le noir complet et sa froideur mortelle. Je ne sens plus Leah à mes côtés, seulement des gémissements de douleur, d'effroi, comme un écho. Notre seule mission est de survivre, elle ne sera sûrement pas accomplie pour tout le monde. _"Bienvenue chez toi Hydrangea"_.


End file.
